Think Before You Act
by bookluvr4life
Summary: Ron and Hermione travel through their emotions and a couple stumbling blocks to discover the sweetness of falling in love with your best friend.


My dad always told me to think before I act. I thought he was the smartest man in the world, so I took his advice starting at a young age. When I went away to school, I made friends that didn't like me at first because I always thought everything through, but they came to the rescue of me, the damsel in distress, and we've been best friends ever since. Oh, sure there were bumps in the road along the way, like when Ron and I would fight incessently about silly things. But that's all in the past. Some would say that it doesn't matter anymore, but I disagree. Everything that happened in my life has happened for a reason. I was a "bossy know-it-all" but that was one of my best assets during the war. With my knowledge and take-charge attitude coupled with Ron's war tactics (all that chess really paid off) and Harry's bravery and knowledge of curses, we were invaluable to the light side during the war. We also went through the war for a reason- besides getting rid of Voldemort. Not knowing when would be the last time we'd see each other again made us value each other even more. In fact, that was probably the best thing to happen to us, strange as it sounds. Hear me out now, ok? Harry confided in Ginny about his doubts and fears about the war a lot after he realized that he wasn't the only person on our side who had been in close contact with Voldemort. Eventually, they became really good friends, and since Ron knew her all her life and she was my best girl friend, Ginny began hanging out with us more, and now she's the fourth person in our quartet, no longer a trio. It's going to go down to two duos soon, though. Ginny and Harry are getting married in a couple of weeks and things will be different- not that they weren't different when two of my best friends went off to snog or sent googly-eyes at each other across the room, but it's marraige, not just dating. It's a forever love kind of thing. We all love each other, and are like a family, but they really will be starting a family- and judging by the Weasleys, a pretty big one at that. Which leaves me and Ron. Not that I don't love Ron, because I do, it's just I don't know what it's going to be like just the two of us, with no Harry or Ginny to interfere in our little spats. Okay, so they aren't just little spats all the time. Sometimes we have full blown arguments, but that's only when Ron is too stubborn to listen to me. How is this going to work after Harry moves in with Ginny and it's just the two of us in the house? We'll kill each other, but we don't earn enough to move into seperate homes or even different flats. Oh well, at least it's my best friend I'll be fighting with day in and day out.

fast forward through wedding to a few weeks after in the house

"What do you want to do?"

"I dunno, what do you want to do?"

"I dunno, I asked you first." he said before flipping on the tv. I don't know why I insisted on having one anyway, it's not like I get to see anything I want to watch anyway.

"Here," he said tossing me the remote, even though we were only about a foot apart, "you choose tonight."

"You're actually handing the remote over?" I looked at him like he lost his mind and he reached over as if to grab the remote from where it landed, but realized that even for best friends, between the girl's legs was dangerous territory, so he left it where it was and jerked back. He sat with his back rigid and his eyes focusing intently on the cartoon on the screen (Why cartoons? He's 24 for Merlin's sake, aren't there better shows to watch than Looney Tunes?).

"What's your problem, Ron?"

No answer.

"Ron, hello? Are you even in there, cuz you sure aren't acting like it."

"What do you mean? I'm acting like me."

"No you aren't. You're acting like some alien in my best friend's body. You have been ever since the wedding, and it's just getting worse."

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly normal."

"What am I talking about? ok, here's an example: a few weeks ago, you wouldn't have hesitated to grab the remote, but you saw where it landed and now you're afraid to touch me. What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on, I just realized it wouldn't be proper."

"Ron." I said in my most threatening tell-the-truth-or-die voice.

"Look, it's just that since the wedding I've been thinking about some things ok? Nothing big like you're making it out to be."

"Well then why don't you tell me what you've been thinking about it so I'm not worrying over you?"

"It's personal, ok?" I don't know whether it was his tone of voice or the volume or the fact that he thought he couldn't talk to me about something, but whatever it was, I started tearing up. Ron seemed to cotton on to the fact that he had done something to upset me- probably when he looked over to see tears running down my face.

"Look, Hermione, it's-"

"No, you're right, you don't have to tell me everything. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"No Hermione, wait." He said, but I was already halfway to my room and couldn't stand being so near him. I could still hear when he whispered "Please wait." to the empty room.

I am the biggest idiot on the face of the planet. Honestly, I am. I should have known that Hermione would take what I said the wrong way and think I didn't want to talk to her, it's just that I can't. Ever since Harry and Ginny got married, I've been wondering about their relationship. I mean, I saw them at the wedding and they were so much in love. Why don't I have that, and what do they have, exactly? So I thought about it. A lot. They were friends, then best friends, then they started dating, realized they loved each other and got married. Sure, there was some stuff in between there, but that's basically what happened. Why couldn't I have that, I wondered. Someone who is my best friend I happen to have feelings for and who happens to like me back? Then I thought about what would happen between me and Hermione without Harry there to intervene. I mean, she gets so angry and upset and wild and passionate during our arguments that I don't know what I'd do if Harry didn't come stop us right when I'm about to do something rash like find out how wild and passionate she'd be if I shagged her then and there. Then I put two and two together and realized that everything I did in my life centered around Hermione, even things as simple as what I get for take-out dinner: something she'll like as leftovers if I don't eat it all. I always eat it all, so why do I bother? Besides, I usually get her something, too. I even think about her at work sometimes. It's bad when you're thinking at 2 in the afternoon what you're going to do with your supposed best friend 6 hours later. People at work tease me about always leaving right on time that I have to "get home to the wife." It used to bug me, but I've gotten used to it. Sometimes I wonder, though. What would it be like if we really were married? I asked Harry how he knew he was in love with Ginny. I think he knew that while I was concerned about them and their relationship, that wasn't what was on my mind. This is what he told me:

"Ron, I know I love her because I feel like dying if I don't see her for a day. She's everything to me. You know I'm still you and Hermione's best friend, but she's- she's the person who's always on my mind, even when I'm with you. I can't wait till I see her again. I think about her at work. I plan what I'm going to say to her ahead of time so I don't sound like an idiot and she leaves me for someone smarter. I'd die if she ever loved anyone else. I need her- oh, don't make that face, that's not what I'm talking about. And when we're together, even if we fight, I wouldn't change a thing. Every thing she does is magic, she's the only person I ever want to be with. She's not perfect, but she's perfect for me." Those words have been replaying in my mind forever, along with his waning: "Don't lose more time or she may start to think of you as her permanent friend. Nothing else. Don't do that to yourself- or to her. It's not fair when it's right there under your nose." He knows. How can he not? Everything he said applies to me and Hermione. God, I have to get up there and talk to her.

Oh my god, I'm too late. She's gone. At least she thought to leave a note:

Ron,

In case you actually come up here to talk to me, I'm at my parents. I'll be staying there for a few days. This arrangement obviously isn't working, so I'm going to find a flat I can afford. I'll try to help you find another person to help pay the rent, but I can't do this. I'm sorry.

Hermione

I'm going to die. I can't breathe. She's gone. What am I going to do? What else can I do? I apparated over to her parents' house and rang the doorbell. Her dad answered the door with a menacing look on his face. We'd always gotten along pretty well, except when I did something stupid to make Hermione come home crying. Now was no exception.

"Ron. Come in. Maybe you can explain a few things to me."

"Yes, sir," What choice did I have? Besides, I have to talk to Hermione, and her dad is the biggest obstacle (and I really mean that- for a dentist, he's huge) standing in the way at the moment, and I can't waste time.

So we got settled in the living room when the interrogation began.

"I would like to commend you on coming here to check on my daughter, but that leads me to believe that it was you who did something to make her as upset as she is." At my silent nod, his voice lowered dangerously "What did you do to make her so upset?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, boy."

"I'm not, that's the problem. I did nothing. She asked what I had been thinking about for the last few weeks and I didn't want to tell her and she took it really hard."

"Why didn't you want to tell her?" suddenly the menacing father figure was a calm, collected, interested man listening to what I was saying with rapt attention.

"I was scared."

"Of what?"

"That she wouldn't love me back." I barely whispered it, but he heard me anyway. So did someone in the doorway, and as I turned around to see who it was that had gasped (though I had a hunch), I realized why Dr. Granger had turned nice all of a sudden: he didn't want to harass me in front of Hermione and it would be the easiest way for her to find out the truth.

"Uh, hi Hermione."

"I'm just going to leave you two alone to talk for a bit" her dad said, getting up and guiding Hermione to the couch I was sitting on.

He loves me. Oh my God. He loves me.

I could feel my dad guiding me over to the couch- to him, but I couldn't do anything to stop him- I don't think I wanted to.

"You love me?" I squeaked out.

"More than anything."

Oh my god. My best friend loves me. More than that, the boy I've loved since we were in school together loves me back.

"Oh my God."

"Look, I can understand if you don't feel the same way, but please don't leave. Don't move out. Who will I give the egg rolls that come with the chinese food I always order? Who will I wake up in the middle of the night when I can't sleep? Who will- Who will do all the little things like organize the spice rack by how often we use them? Who will I come home to?" He doesn't know. He really doesn't know.

"Ron, shut up."

He did. He looked like I had killed him, but he shut up.

"I have been waiting for you to say that since fifth year, maybe earlier. Well, not about the spices, but you know what I mean. Don't you dare think that there's any possible way I could leave now." When I said that, his mouth was gaping open, so I decided to do something to fill it.

My dad always said not to act unless I had thought it through first, but that impulsive act lead to many more impulsive acts that lead to 3 redheaded children running around that house I had been so close to leaving. We got married 6 months after that night and had our first daughter a year after that. Now, our youngest child, the only boy, is 3 years old and clings to his father at every opportunity. Over all the "daddy, you're home!" and "play with me daddy", I tell him we need to talk, so he excused himself from our pouting children.

"What is it?" he asked concernedly.

"Nothing important, I just need you to get the bassinet out of the attic and set up the nursery again sometime in the next 7 months."

END


End file.
